Dance With Me
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: The gap between my brain and my mouth closes up and I say what I think without considering a word, “Can we… dance here?” ... KBOW - Lots of Dancing and awkward moments at the Annual Hogwarts Ball. T for language...
1. I guess you've got a date for it then?

**DISCLAIMER: People, Places and things you Recognise were Invented By JK Rowling. Sorry if you thought they weren't.**

**A bit of dancing... a lot of broken-hearted confessions... **

**Hope you enjoy!! **

--

**Katie**

"I guess you've got a date for it then, Kates?" Fred says pointedly. Oliver looks up at the conversation before him, a hesitant expression creeping across his gorgeous features. I look at him and he smiles slightly, and then averts his gaze again.

"Me?" I actually laugh. "Yeah, OK, and pigs fly."

"Well, they do if you make them." George says fairly. "No date then?"

"No, George, no date." My tone is tired, flat, bored, unfulfilled.

"Oliver, you've not got a-" Fred turns to Oliver and grins widely.

"Oh, no. not this again, Fred." Angelina says tiredly, "Just let them get over themselves." Then Roger Davies stops behind her, one hand racing through his shaggy brown hair and the other folding across his chest.

"Alright Katie?" He grins. Roger Davies is grinning at me. _Me? _I look around behind me. Nope. No other Katies are in the room.

"Yeah, thanks, Roger." I try to offer a smile back but my face has suddenly set solid. I feel sick. I feel **sick.**

"Have you got a date for the…" He starts, then changes his tone to that of flattery, "Of course you-"

"No. No, she doesn't." Alicia offers for me. I kick her under the table, "Well, you haven't." She whispers indignantly.

"You wanna come with me?"

"What?" I blurt before my brain catches up with my mouth. "_You_ want to take _me_?" _Utter disbelief._

"Yeah, yeah, I kind of do." He smiles briefly, and then is distracted by me pushing my spoon around the bowl in front of me.

"C-Can I think about it?" I stutter, desperate to get away all of a sudden. "For a day or so?"

"I-well, yeah, I suppose so." he suddenly looks broken, surprised I've not said yes immediately. "Charms on Friday, then?"

"Yeah. OK. See you then, Rodge." He disappears and Angelina grabs my arm.

"_**Roger Davies just asked you to the dance. Oh. My. God."**_ She squeals. "Why-did-you-not-say-yes?!"

"Because-I-don't-want-to-go-with-him." I hiss at her. "You know who I want to go with." I glance at Oliver, who is now staring at me. I push my breakfast away from me, feeling sick again, and stride away from the hall.

Fred catches up with me as I get to the third floor corridor.

"Where did you come from?!" I yelp and jump backwards as he appears jogging down the stairs in front of me.

"Passageway," He folds a piece of parchment into his pocket and looks up at me. "Sorry for earlier. What're you going to do?"

"Tell him I don't want to go with him."

"You'll break his heart."

"Who? Roger? No way." Fred's eyes widen and he stares at me.

"No, no I guess not. _Roger _won't die if you tell him no." he grins and turns away, pulling a face. "What colour's your dress?"

"Scarlet." I pause and look at him, suddenly suspicious. "Don't tell anyone." he nods, but I don't believe him at all. "Not even your brother."

"I swear." he says, "And why can't I tell George? We are your Godbrothers."

"Fine. Tell George." I grin and hug him, we link arms. "But nobody else." My hands smooth down my robes and he looks at me like I'm insane. "Sorry, nervous habit."

--

"Katie," Oliver catches my arm after practise, "Uh… I-"

"Yeah, c'mon, Oliver, you keep doing this."

"I-don't-want-you-going-to-the-dance-with-Davies." I stop and lean forward to look him in the eyes. He's genuinely concerned for me, doesn't think I can make a good enough decision myself.

"Why not, Oliver?" I say, and from his expression I can tell a little smile is playing around my mouth.

"Because…" He stops and breathes out, looks around to see Fred and George looking down at their kit and smiles, "Because I can't let a Gryffindor player go out with a Ravenclaw. Especially not Davies." He pauses and takes my hand, examining my fingers, "Especially not you. You know what he's like - he hit Henrietta Kallis when they were dating." That doesn't surprise me. When he loses at Quidditch, my god, he's a bastard to the Ravenclaw team.

"OK, Oliver, but… understand this," I look at him, "I can't go to the dance on my own, and I can't be seen to turn Davies down. It'll be a one time thing-"

"I know Katie, but I love you," Wow, did he say that?! Oh my GOD I can't believe it, "like a sister," he adds hurriedly, as if he has realised what he said. Oh. Oh, bugger. "And I don't want to see you hurt."

--

I didn't tell him. I tried, four times. I just opened my mouth and closed it. Five times. So I'm sitting here, on the edge of my bed, waiting to look at myself in a mirror, and knowing that I've made possibly the worst decision of my life.

"Katie!" Angelina looks at me. "You look… gorgeous," she breathes as she fits the orange corsage around her wrist. I force a sarcastic smile at her back and roll my eyes.

"Thanks." I frown. "I'm going to clash with my date." Angelina frowns at the sarcasm in my voice. "Can you hide me forever?"

"No." Alicia makes me jump as she bounds in from the ladies room down the corridor, wearing the gold-orange dress she had shown me a month ago, "But I can do your makeup." and while I'm protesting, she grabs most of my face and puts a very soft slick of gold eye shadow and a little blush on my skin.

"Oh, God, Lici, I look like… like a…" I'm cut off rather quickly as Angelina grabs my arm and drags me, awkwardly, as I'm in high heels, down the stairs to the common room and the Quidditch team greet me. Oliver, Fred and George are wearing black suits, not dress robes, and they all match in varying shades of red, scarlet and crimson ties. Angelina kisses Fred's cheek, and he links arms with her, disappears out the portrait hole with her, Alicia and George go, leaving Oliver and I staring at each other.

He's wearing a scarlet tie. Same colour as my dress. I feel oddly conspicuous, as he looks me up and down, approval etched in his features. It's only then that I realise he's never seen me in a dress before.

"Kates," He mumbles as I turn to leave, "You look beautiful," I smile.

"Thank you." I say, my voice quivering like Robin Hood's bow. If he says another word, I will keel over and die.

"Kates…" He starts, but Fred grabs my arm, drags me outside the portrait hole, and makes me stand flatly beside him. Edwin Brown has his camera and insists on getting photos of the whole Quidditch team. I sigh as I stand beside Oliver and patiently smile; he gently puts his arm around my waist and reassures my terrified and embarrassed self.

"Katie," He murmurs in my ear, watching my every move as I turn to see Roger Davies waiting for me just away from the Gryffindor portrait hole. He waves and I return the favour, but as I go to walk towards him, Oliver catches my forearm, "Kates, look after yourself," I nod and smile.

"Will do, Oliver," He grins, I rub my forearm as I always do when Oliver talks to me like a human being, and he smiles.

"Will you save a dance for me?" He says suddenly as I turn to meet Roger. I look back at him.

He seriously is gorgeous. His hair is everywhere, his eyes, gorgeously blue and wild, are staring hesitantly, but expectantly.

"Oliver, I'll save…" I pause and look at my feet, clad in, for once, high heels, something other than trainers or Wellington boots. The thought makes me smile and I look back at him, "I'll save the last dance for you."

With that, I smile, blush and turn to Roger. He's wearing a deep, solid blue tie and a black suit. That compliments his general tone perfectly. All the boys look marvellous tonight.

"You look stunning." He says sincerely, his eyes darting all over my body. "I didn't know you would… clean up so well."

"Thanks Roger." He touches my shoulder and then takes me down to the great hall.

--

**A/N: Oh! My word... it's a little mad at the moment, but read on, good people, read on...**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Please R&R if you have time**

**xx**


	2. Change 'is Tie

**DISCLAIMER: People, Places and things you Recognise were Invented By JK Rowling. Sorry if you thought they weren't.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

--

**Katie**

Ten O'clock. The dance has a good couple of hours left, will probably last until three in the morning. Oliver is sitting down by the table of drinks next to the doors to the entrance hall. I'm standing waving at Angelina who is dancing insanely, still with Fred. At the end of the night, I would be willing to bet that she will not be coming back to our dorm room.

"Katie," Roger says into my ear as I grab two drinks, "… I, um… Can we go outside?" I look at him for a second, then nod and let him lead me into the night air. The space outside the entrance hall has been transformed for one night only, into a rose garden with beautiful benches and seating. We go outside, he offers me his jacket.

"No, thank you." I reply, and we sit together, looking at the lake.

"You look stunning," He says for the fourteenth time tonight, then turns to me and lays his hand on my dress. My thigh. "Kiss me." He leans over me and his hand reaches under the fabric strap of my dress. I force him away and the strap breaks. The dress falls down halfway into my lap to reveal half of my chest, and I yank it up and hold it there. As Roger leans forward to kiss me again, I reach quickly to draw my wand but there's a shout in the night.

"_Furnunculus!_" A flash of light and his face is suddenly covered with boils. He looks up and is terrified by the look on my face. He looks over my shoulder and runs, and only then do I look around and see the shadowy figure standing over me. "Katie, are you OK?" George swishes his hair from his face, and I realise it's actually Fred.

"Yeah, thanks Fred. What're you doing out here?"

"Angelina sent me to watch you." He pauses and looks down at me. I look down as well and realise the dress is still hanging off me. Belatedly, I pull it up and he half smiles. "You sure you're alright?"

"No." My voice convulses as he offers his hand and pulls me to my feet. "No. I think I'm going to go back to bed." He nods and puts his arm around me.

"I'm going to come with you. I'll show you a shortcut." Which is how I end up walking up a pitch-dark passageway, holding out my lit-up wand, with Fred standing beside me, holding out what he calls "The Marauder's Map."

"Where did you-?"

"Nicked it off Filch, didn't I?" He says, and then proceeds to explain how the thing works. "Stop!" He holds out his arm before I move the tapestry aside. "Extinguish your wand."

"_Nox._" I whisper and we're plunged into darkness, "What?!" I hiss as he grabs my hand and pulls me into a tight embrace, leaning me away from the tapestry. "What're you-?"

"Shh." He murmur back and pretends to kiss me as the tapestry moves to the side.

"Who's in there?" It's Professor Vector's voice. "Oh, Mr Weasley…" Still, she doesn't see me, which is good. Thank Merlin she doesn't see me. I rub my arm as the tapestry drops back down; Fred pulls out the map and looks at the dot that is Vector.

"Come on." He leads me back to the portrait hole and lets me go and change into a pair of brown jogging bottoms and a vest top. "You sure you're going to be OK?" I nod sadly and go to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.

"I'll be fine." He comes over to me and hugs me, I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Davies is a pillock." He says as he crosses the empty common room and leaves, "I'll send Oliver-" Oh, shit. Oliver. I left him by the drinks. Shit.

"Shit! Fred," I run after him and he stops just outside the portrait hole, "Can you tell Oliver I'm really sorry, I… won't be dancing with him tonight." My heart sinks as I say it. "No matter how much I wanted to." I start to cry and he hugs me again.

"I'll tell him. You know Oliver… he might… he'll understand." Fred says simply, "Stay down here until I get back, GodSis."

"Oh, Fred, you'll make me feel overdressed!" I shout after his retreating back.

"Just do what I say!" he turns and smiles, waves and disappears down a secret passageway.

--

I'm sitting, watching the fire die and flicker back into life, die and flicker back into life. I love everlasting fire. Sighing, I get up and decide to go to bed.

I make it about halfway to the stairs. The portrait hole opens behind me but I don't turn, my hand touches the banister and a soft, Scottish voice stops me where I stand.

"Kates?" It's Oliver. I start to run up the stairs. "Kates, stop!" And I do, then start slowly stepping down the stairs, realising I'm still wearing high heels.

"Oliver," I start, "I'm really not in the mood." He adjusts his suit jacket and I notice he's as uncomfortable as me.

"Roger Davies has a broken nose." He whispers as he steps closer to me, he offers his hand and I see the blood on his knuckles, and then his shirt. I didn't notice it before. "He hurt you. I hurt him. Slightly even."

"I-Oliver." I say, running out of thoughts. Then my brain wakes up. "You _stupid_ boy!" I hit him on the arm pathetically and he steps back, confused, as I yell at him. "You could have seriously hurt yourself!" He smiles and I have to smile back.

"I want to dance with you." He whispers suddenly. "I don't care what it means. What comes of it. I want to dance with you." He pauses and breathes out, "Tonight."

"What?" I can only breathe out the word as I look down to my feet. "You want to… but there's no music." I say weakly. He leans forward and tilts my face up to look at him. "Oliver…"

He catches me around the waist and I fall against him, my feet unused to the horrible high heels that feel chained to my feet. He adjusts his hands to support my back and my waist, and we sway slowly together.

"What're you going to do in the summer?" He says after seven minutes of just leaning to either side and just… being together, "And… after that?"

"My healing job at St. Mungo's is still open, so I think I'm going to go back there. You?"

"Puddlemere have had their eye on me for a while." he murmurs into my ear, my head leans against his chest and he sighs. "We'll never see each other again, will w-" I pull away and shake my head.

"Shut up!" I say, tears pricking my eyes for the third time that night. "Don't say that!" he looks distraught as I feel the tears dripping down my face.

"Oh, Kates, don't cry." he whispers, sliding his lips across my cheek. He's kissing my… oh my god! Oliver's actually kissing me. OK, so it's not exactly snog of the century… well, it's not even a snog, but it's a start. "I won't leave you. _Ever_." He pulls me back into him and we sway again. My tears fade as he takes my hand and we fall into a ballroom pose, swaying in that position instead.

"Oliver," I start, but he stops me, tilts my head up and wipes the tears from my eyes. "Oliver…"

"I fell in love with you, Katie Bell." he says, touches my cheek again, "And I'm sorry I never told you until now." it takes a moment to register in my head, but when it does, my head starts spinning.

Apparently, he takes my silence as a bad thing and lets go of me immediately, shaking his head nervously and pacing back and forth. I watch him apprehensively.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said - It was out of line, it-" He splutters, clearly panicked, his face flushing bright pink.  
"Did you mean it?"  
"Yes."  
I smile, my heart suddenly leaping into my throat. I take his hand back into mine and catch him looking at me, confused.

**Oliver**

Katie is certainly someone who confuses me. Never will I understand why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Never would I understand why she was now letting me hold her in the most fantastic slow dance. Never would I understand why when I was so comfortable around her, one look into those deep, sky blue eyes would terrify me to the core, too scared to come out with the truth. Until now.

"Oliver," She rubs her hand up the fabric of the arm of my suit jacket. "Are you trying to tell me you fancy me?" She looks up at me, innocence etched across her face.

"I-uh-yeah." I whisper as I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Oh." I almost panic, but she puts her hand up to bend my head down, and she kisses me. _She _kisses _me. _

Oh, Merlin's beard...

**Katie**

"Give me your hand." I say, "You didn't break Davies' nose, OK?" he nods, "And you don't know who did." I wave my wand and heal his knuckles, then tell him to go and get changed.

"I guess… you can come with me." He says simply, "if you want?" I nod and follow him to his dorm room. Fred and George's beds are very obvious, as they are the ones with messy hangings, rubbish everywhere. Oliver's bed is neat, but the walls around it betray his insanity. Quidditch plays and posters stick up on his walls. He pulls his shirt off and I watch as he rubs his knuckles and pulls on black pyjamas, then throws himself down on his bed, next to me.

"Katie, I…" He looks across at me and blinks nervously. He's always blinked when he's been nervous - my first match, he was blinking about thirty times a minute, when he found out I was going to go with Davies, blinking all over the place.

"What?" I say as he leans closer to me and puts his arm around my waist. His lips meet mine, properly, not like how I kissed him in the common room. It's slow, deliberate, and well managed. I kick off the heels I was wearing as he presses me gently back to the scarlet bedcovers. I feel his fingers slide through my hair and giggle, he pulls away and cocks his head questioningly.

"What?" He echoes me.

"I don't know." A pause. "If I went and put the dress on again… would you want to go back to the dance?"

"I…" He looks down at the bedcovers and half nods, "Yeah, I would. I want to show my girlfriend off." I smile and rise, open the door and run to put the dress on, then realise it's broken, repair it and tap it to change the colour. Gold. Real gold silk. I suddenly feel marvellous.

When Oliver sees me, clean shirt, different tie, he pulls me into his arms and we stand before the _finishing touches _mirror the professors have put in each of the common rooms.

"You don't match." It squeaks, "Change 'is tie." I pull my wand out and tap it twice. It turns from dark red to gold. "That's better. Lovely couple."

--

**A/N: It moved quite fast... but I hope it was good?! **

**I always wanted a fight between Wood and Davies. )**

**Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Please R&R**

**xxx**


	3. People are Staring, Oliver

**DISCLAIMER: People, Places and things you Recognise were Invented By JK Rowling. Sorry if you thought they weren't.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**--**

**Katie**

Eleven fifty-four. It's taken two hours for the worst and then the best event of my life to happen. He takes my hand and walks into the hall with me. Even Fred and Angelina stop trying to break the surrounding dancers ankles long enough for them to watch Oliver take the mystery girl's hand and lead me to the table with now limited supplies of drinks atop it.

"People are staring, Oliver." I say into his ear.

"You do look… kind of different." He whispers as he leans across to reach two bottles of butterbeer. "You look…" another pause.

"Don't just tell me I look different!" I say as he gives up on finding a pair of full bottles and instead pulls me onto the dancefloor. Fred whirls past as the music ups tempo and I glimpse Alicia and George at one point, but the hall soon adjusts to both Oliver and I spinning together until my brain gives out and I have to tell him if we don't stop, I'll be sick.

"You look gorgeous. Totally unrecognisable." He says as we ease our way from the dancefloor to get to the doors. "but… still really beautiful." I smile, but suddenly my chest is hammering.

"Thanks." We sit down outside, it's cold at midnight.

Without asking me, he shrugs his jacket off and swings it over my shoulders. His warmth envelops me. He looks at me, and seeing my confusion, decides that he shouldn't have done it.

"Thank you." I say, suddenly thankful for his kindness. "Really." He relaxes slightly. This is the first time I've seen him truly relax around me, I'm sure.

"No problem. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." I look up at the light reflecting from the lake, hardly believing that Oliver is reading my mind. Same situation, different person entirely.

"I… Katie, you truly don't see my attraction to you, do you?" He says after five minutes of silence. I can't look at him, because it's true. I touch the hem of my dress, smoothing it down as I wrestle with an explanation.

"Oliver, you're about to get famous. Well, in the summer and beyond. I'm an average girl, who isn't pretty, isn't exactly anything. I get good grades, but there's not much more than tha-"

"Do you hate yourself?" He says suddenly, his face exactly the same as it is after a rotten Quidditch practise, "Is that why you're so blinkered?"

"What do you mean, blinkered?" I argue defensively.

"You're beautiful, Kates, at least to me. I could stare into your eyes all day and never get tired of it. You're smart, and funny, and you're never afraid to help anyone who's in trouble. If I'm about to get famous, I want someone I want to be with every day and every night to… well to be there to help me through. And I'm sorry, Katie, but this isn't an audition, you don't get to walk away. I've decided the cast already, and in that little, tiny space beside the words 'my one and only', you can just about see your name." I blink at him, astounded. "Sorry, I should never have - that was out of line too." I start laughing. _Really _laughing, and he stares at me, completely nonplussed.

"Tonight's the most you've ever said to me that doesn't involve Quidditch in some capacity." I giggle. He looks at me and I stop laughing long enough to explain. "Oliver. I get that… you're too…" I lean forward and put my arms around him. "I think I might…" I lean over and whisper it into his ear.

**Oliver**

She said it.

"Oh… Merlin's beard." I manage to mutter. "You… you love me too?"

"I…" she ducks her head a little, then leans up and her head slots against my shoulder. "I do."

**Katie**

I can feel his heart beating under my ear. Ba-dum, ba-dum, da-du, da-du, da-du, it picks up as I press my hand against his chest and feel it tick-tocking, I lean forward and let my lips touch his. His lips touch mine, then pull back and touch them again.

"Oliver," I groan, as his hand slides up and touches my lower back, then wraps his arm tighter around my waist. This is the perfect time to say something brilliant. I go all giggly instead and lose the ability to think straight. The gap between my brain and my mouth closes up and I say what I think without considering a word, "Can we… dance here?"

Can-we-dance-here? Brilliant, Katie, just absolutely fantastic. No, we can't dance here, because there's no music, no dancefloor. But Oliver just smiles and takes my hand, pulls me to my feet. His arms wrap around me and I lean against him so my head slots into his shoulder. The music drifting out from the hall is perfect, soft and beautiful, the frame to the evening. We stand and dance for lord knows how long, and he only lets me go when it's suddenly become too dark to see.

The castle doors have been closed.

"Shit!" Oliver grunts as he pulls unsuccessfully at the handles. "No-Go." I grin at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's fucking freezing and we have nowhere to go." I say with a grin and a slight shrug. "What do we do?"

"Well, I don't know, little-miss-gold. What would you do?" He tenses as the argument gains life.

"I don't know, golden balls. What do you reckon?"

"There's nowhere to go." He slumps slightly and I grin. "What do we do?"

"Well, it looks like we'd start an argument in the cold and frosty air." I pause and think. "Maybe we could go to the changing rooms. They're always warm. And you're the captain. You've got keys… right?" He nods and we walk together to the changing rooms. I pull on my spare set of jeans and a t-shirt as Oliver finds his own in one of the lockers there. We sit down on the central bench and Oliver steals a glance at me, then another.

"What is it, Oliver?" I say indignantly.

"Nothing." He says, then stops and pulls me closer to him. "Nothing." A short pause and he grips my hand tightly.

"Do you reckon Fred and Ange will notice we're not in there… at all?" I say after a few minutes of silence in which I stare fixedly at my locker and think of something other than 'I love you…' to say, and Oliver looks at me every four seconds, nervous that I'm suddenly completely uninterested.

"They'll probably notice tomorrow morning. They'll be a bit…" He pauses, we both know what they're doing. "Busy." He grunts and I grin, laying back on the wooden bench like I have so many times before. "You know your back'll break if you keep doing that." He says as he shifts up and looks down at me.

"Break? Really?" I sit up nervously and my back cracks loudly.

"Well… break, crack, hurt in later life." he grins, "Pick one, go with it."

"Oh. OK." I stretch up and groan, "I really shouldn't have done that." I grunt as I bend back again. "Can you-" I sort of motion for him to tug my T-shirt down from where it's stuck under my bra. He… doesn't do that.

"Where does it hurt?" He rests his hands on my back with a surprisingly relaxed and gentle touch. His thumbs rub down my spine and I arch my back as he catches the bit that hurts like hell. "Ah. There, then?"

"Yeah, kind of." I groan loudly as he starts to massage my back. He has strength in his fingers but he knows how to touch gently and slowly. He softly works the back muscles beneath his fingers and I can't help groaning like a mentalist as he moves up to my shoulders. When he drops his hands to my waist ten minutes later, I lean back and lay down into his lap, he plays with my hair and then bends down to kiss me.

"Katie," He murmurs just before I open my eyes and pull away, "Katie, don't move." he gets up and I hear him cross to the captain's locker in the corner. I feel something crash down onto my stomach and sit up to see.

It's a set of keys.

--

**A/N: Oh the intrigue... Keys and whatnot!**

**Hope you enjoyed?!**

**Please R&R **

**xxx**


	4. You stole my Pyjama bottoms!

**DISCLAIMER: People, Places and things you Recognise were Invented By JK Rowling. Sorry if you thought they weren't.**

**Sorry for the cliffie last time ... **

**Hope you enjoy! **

--

"_Katie," He murmurs just before I open my eyes and pull away, "Katie, don't move." he gets up and I hear him cross to the captain's locker in the corner. I feel something crash down onto my stomach and sit up to see. _

_It's a set of keys._

-x-

"Keys?" I whisper. "What for?"

"My new flat. Two bedrooms. I need a friend." I stare at him for a few seconds. "To move in with me." He pushes gently. Then he changes his mind. "Well… you don't have to straight away. I mean I know it's a bit fast, but you don't have to move in until the after the summer holidays or anything, and I won't expect you to pay rent for a couple of months until you get along with your healer's job and I-"

"Shut up." I say simply. "A Flat?"

"Yeah. My mum said when I left Hogwarts, I was moving out immediately, but she'd pay the first three months rent until I got settled. But I don't know how long i'll last on my own..." I nod as he speaks.

"Oh. Alright." I pause; he knows my home situation isn't the best one ever. "Well… yeah, I guess I could move in." his arms wrap around me as I go to get up and tie the keys into my own locker.

"I'm not being too…" He pauses as he pulls away, "Hasty," he nods as he finds his own level, "Am I?"

"If I wasn't about to be chucked onto the streets at home, I'd say yes. As it is, being housemates…" A slight sigh, "Lovers," I whisper, "With your Quidditch captain can't exactly be the worst thing on earth, can it?"

He grins at me and I blink a couple of times. He turns away and digs in the cupboards full of supplies - towels, blankets etc. from weather affected matches. He pulls out two thick blankets and lays them on the floor then finds another two and covers them over. The fifth and sixth he finds, he throws to me and I stare at him blankly.

"Bed. It's gone one o'clock already." he says, "and we have practise at six." I blink at him with all the venom I can muster. "What? You're already down here. Gives us an excuse to have been out here so early, doesn't it?"

"Cheeky." I grin, "Tell me a story." I sigh as I curl up next to him under the covers

"What, the chaser and the Keeper?" He doesn't miss a beat. "Sweet story."

"Haven't heard it."

"It's about a lovely chaser girl, who doesn't believe in herself, who joins her school Quidditch team. Her captain, the Keeper, falls in love with her."

**Oliver**

I slide my finger down the side of her face, following the curve of her jaw. She giggles and looks up at me as I look down.

For one second, our eyes lock and I want to kiss her and hold her for the next fifty years. She nuzzles next to me and lets me tuck my arms around her and cuddle her.

**Katie**

I knew it would be Oliver that did it. I had that inkling in the pit of my stomach when I first saw him. His gorgeous face, his lovely eyes, amazing smile, they hit me and then I was clean bowled by the genuineness of his personality.

--

He gently strokes the hair from my face. I blink my eyes open and he smiles at me.

"Morning." I grin, easing myself up onto my elbows. "Alright?"

"Better than ever." I grin widely as he stretches and runs a hand through his hair. "It's five thirty. Thought you'd like to be up and wide eyed before the others get down for practise."

"If they come." I groan.

"Agh, get up anyway!" He yanks the cover off me and dances out of my reach, expecting me to follow him and attack. I merely stand up and throw the blanket at his head. He evades it easily and runs at me, lifting me up and threatening to throw me in the showers.

"Bastard!" I shriek as he spins me around in circles in the air. "Let me down! Let me do-" He lets me drop to the floor and turns away, I run up behind him and jump on his back, he throws me down and starts to tickle me.

Moments later, Fred opens the door. He coughs loudly and we break apart, Oliver looks at me and I laugh loudly.

"Alright, Fred?" I say with a grin.

"Yeah. You got locked out last night, didn't you?" He says, smiling knowingly. "McGonagall told us you two didn't get in."

"Yeah. We kind of…" Oliver starts, "Wanted to get out."

"Yeah." I say, suddenly losing every capacity in my brain. "Out, yeah."

"You two got together last night didn't you?" Fred says bluntly. Oliver, who had been to his locker and retrieved a bottle of water, snorts incredulously and Fred looks at him. "That's an _uber_ yes."

**Oliver**

I nod slowly.

"Well done." He says. "Took you long enough." There's a pause and he comes over, hugs me tightly and then goes to his locker. "She's moving in with you then?"

"Yeah." I manage to grunt. "But seriously Fred, let us decide our exclusivity?!"

"Sure." He grins widely, "No problems."

Angelina bursts through the door, her hair all over her face.

"You stole my pyjama bottoms you bastard!" She grabs Fred by the throat and forces him up against the closest wall. "I had to run through the bloody common room half naked." He kisses her gently. "I-uhm…"

I wish I could win Katie over like that about twenty five minutes later.

**--**

**A/N: Oh, sorry about the slight sexual references in here... I thought i'd put them subtly... but I don't think it worked!**

**And sorry for the cliffie again! You're not going to chuck me off of one of them, are you?!**

**Hope you enjoyed?!**

**Please R&R **

**xxx**


	5. WhatAreYouPlotting?

**DISCLAIMER: People, Places and things you Recognise were Invented By JK Rowling. Sorry if you thought they weren't.**

**Sorry for the cliffie last time… **

**Hope you enjoy! **

-------------------------------

_Angelina bursts through the door, her hair all over her face. _

"_You stole my pyjama bottoms you bastard!" She grabs Fred by the throat and forces him up against the closest wall. "I had to run through the bloody common room half naked." He kisses her gently. "I-uhm…" _

_I wish I could win Katie over like that about twenty-five minutes later._

-x-

**Katie**

He made me run three miles. Around the pitch. That's sixteen laps. Fred and George dropped out at about eight laps. Angelina made ten. Threllfall and Alicia took five. I just kept running because I had something to prove.

I had to prove I was worthy of his affection and worthy of my place in the team.

When Oliver finally runs up to me to stop me, I grab my stomach, collapse to my knees and throw up. Angelina is already by my side, rubbing my back, bringing me water.

"Thanks." I manage to grin, "Where's Oliver?"

"Getting the brooms." She gestures, "I'll give him a piece-"

"No, I'll do it." I straighten up and watch Oliver return with everyone's brooms. As he hands them out to them and they fly off, I remain rooted to the floor.

He stops, just about ready to kick off from the floor, and looks at me with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Thanks for that, _Captain._"

"What?" He looks at me, confused.

"Three miles," I grunt, making the mental calculations in my head.

"Hang on a minute, Katie; I never forced you to keep going. You could have stopped, like the others," He blinks back at me. "Why did you carr-"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Oliver, I know there's not long left of school, but when it comes out we are…" I look at him, "Together," He nods, "They'll think I'm on the team because of our relationship."

"But Katie… They won't. They know you." Dimwit.

"I know." I take the brooms, deciding to leave it, because he won't realise what I mean.

Twenty-five minutes later, I'm flying my head off, avoiding Bludgers and Fred and George, who seem to be having an argument across the pitch.

"She'll never see it coming!"

"She's not an _idiot_, Fred!"

"Oh, come on! She's been trying to get him for the past… what, four years?"

"Yeah, but-" I zoom over to George and fold my arms.

"What are you two on about?"

"Katie, Katie, Katie… don't you worry your pretty little head about it." He smiles, "Just something to make your day."

"What?" suddenly I'm furious and terrified. ".?"

"Nothing…" He puts his arm around my shoulders, "Nothing that'll hurt, anyway."

He can tell from my glare that I'm not amused, and so, before I can attack him with any vehemence, he flies as fast as he possibly can to the other side of the pitch.

"Katie!" I spin on my broom, ready for the Quaffle to come to me. Oliver throws it into my hands with a little less gusto than usual. "Pay attention, Bell!"

"Sorry Captain!" I smile, nod and salute, but am still slightly thrown by the gentle pass. He's never let up on anyone before. And I mean _anyone, _not even his golden Seeker.

The Quaffle hits me in the stomach before I even think.

"Katie!" Oliver zooms up to me and wrenches the ball from my grip. "You are not on form today." He says, in front of the whole team, "What's wrong with you? Is your mind on breakfast? Up in the castle? On the Transfiguration homework you've left on the table in the Common Room?"

"No." I murmur, my voice hollow. I wanted the old captain back, I've got it, and it's bloody backfired.

"Well then? The Problem with you, Bell." His face-hardens as I don't reply, "Today, if you would." my face crumples before I can stop it and my bottom lip starts to shake. I descend to the grass of the pitch and throw my broom aside, it bounces in the mud and I stride away.

In the back of my mind, I hear Oliver call out a couple of plays for Angelina and Alicia to run, but I slam the door to the changing room before he can call me back.

With hot tears streaming down my face, I step into the showers and attempt to get rid of the mud now thick on my skin. I sigh as I wash the shampoo from my hair, my body tensing as I hear the door to the changing room open.

"…" Oliver makes a slightly disgruntled noise and I hear his footsteps coming towards the showers. "Katie, you in there?"

"Yes." I sniff and he knocks on each cubicle door along the row. "I'm in the one I'm always in." I mutter. He pushes gently on my door. I stand behind it so he can open it slightly and talk into the space.

"Katie?" He whispers. Only the door is keeping us apart.

"Yes?" My voice gains that hardened quality it only takes on when I'm in the worst mood.

"Are you alright?" Small pause. "Katie… I thought-"

"You thought what? That yelling at me would make me happy?"

"No… I thought that was what you wanted?" he sounds genuinely hurt, "Katie… I thought you wanted me to be like I always am around you? On the Quidditch pitch, I mean."

"Oliver," My face softens and I fight the new tears burning at my eyes, "You… you threw me."

"What?"

"I got thrown, alright?" I pause, "Look, pass me the towel." he does as he's told and I pull it around me, then step out of the shower and into his arms. He pulls me into a hug, and though I think I'm mad, I can't pull away. "You practically gave me the Quaffle, but then you gave me this total row… and… and I just don't know what happened." he steps away from me, his T-shirt now soaked with the water dripping from my hair, and takes my face in his hands as I make a frustrated sigh.

"Just calm down." He smiles, "It's alright to feel mixed up like that sometimes," He leans forward and lets his lips rest against mine for the most amazing eternity, "but… listen… it'll be alright in the end." A small pause where he kisses me again, "I love you, Katie, and you know that."

I nod mutely and feel him pull me into his arms. In the longest of moments, he looks into my eyes and touches my cheek.

"And I won't have a go at you like that again."

**------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I am SO sorry about not updating for so long. I feel awful and pathetic, because there is no excuse for it, especially now this story's on a C2 so people will *hopefully* notice it and have a look at it more. **

**You have every right to throw me off a cliff, but bear in mind, if you do, you'll never know what happens next. Though, y'know, you could kill me anyway! I definitely deserve it.**

**In the meantime, between these updates, Check out Coping With Fame (shameless advertising here), you might just like it, and it's currently being updated more… or Subjects, which is finished and quite a laugh. **

**Hope you enjoyed?!**

**Please R&R **

**xxx**


End file.
